


Still Here

by daniel_lisovsky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniel_lisovsky/pseuds/daniel_lisovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не всегда уверен, где реальность, а где сон, но во сне он всегда видит Дерека.<br/>Иногда ему кажется, что он выдумал его, поэтому он боится просыпаться.<br/>Но, иногда, нужно сделать шаг навстречу реальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

_Ты уходишь, едва мне стоит поверить в твое существование. Ты до смешного нереален, настолько нереален, что я вижу тебя только во сне. Я не всегда уверен, что это сон, поэтому прошу тебя показать мне свою руку. Если я вижу, что количество пальцев не соответствует реальности, значит я сплю. И тогда я просыпаюсь. Вот только я просыпаюсь не всегда в реальности. Возможно, и только возможно, это всего лишь очередной сон. Нескончаемая череда снов, в которых я вижу тебя._

_Ты приходишь, стоит мне только закрыть глаза. Ты сразу же оказываешься за моей спиной. Но, чаще всего, сколько бы я не пытался обернуться в попытке увидеть тебя, ты все время оказываешься вне поля моего зрения, которое, к сожалению, обманчиво._

_У тебя синие глаза и большие зубы, а лицо часто небрито. У тебя сильные руки и вечно хмурые брови, сведенные к переносице. Я точно это знаю, я тебя выдумал. Иногда мне кажется, что ты реален, я даже вспоминаю моменты, когда мы сталкивались лбами, говорили, орали друг на друга. Помнишь, я вытаскивал тебя со дна бассейна? Не хотелось бы, чтобы это тоже оказалось сном._

_Ты спасал меня, несколько раз, несколько десятков раз. Столько же раз, сколько я оказывался в неприятности, но я не знаю, по твоей ли вине, или по своему собственному умыслу. Как думаешь, мог ли я придумать тебя или ты на самом деле существуешь?_

— Хей, Дерек, выглядишь так..., - на несколько секунд Стайлз замирает с приподнятой рукой, - как будто собираешься меня проигнорировать.

_Я точно знаю, что это было. Я хочу в это верить. Хочу верить в то, что фраза «твоя шея — мои зубы», такая же реальная, как мое существование. Если я есть, значит и ты должен быть. Я мечтаю о том, чтобы ты все еще был здесь._

_Слышишь, чертов оборотень, ты должен существовать._

_И в тот момент, когда я слышу твой голос, все встает на свои места. И писк в больничной палате звучит настолько утверждающим, что я готов верить в то, что я тебя не выдумал._

— Стайлз?

— Привет, хмурый волк.

_И вот тогда кошмар заканчивается._


End file.
